


For the hope of it all (one summer)

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: It’s the end of summer, and Sportacus has to leave. Sometimes even the strongest of relationships are broken.//ok im sorry its angsty as heck
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	For the hope of it all (one summer)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry uwu

From the start, he knew it was only going to last the summer. Once fall came around, school would start again, and the kids wouldn’t be out playing all day. Wouldn’t need Sportacus’ help or involvement in their games. Wouldn’t need him at all. And he’d leave, just like Number 9 had, all those years ago when Robbie was young, and the town would settle back into a relative normality again, albeit with slightly more active children.

Robbie didn’t know how he was going to stand it.

Sure, he’d hated Sportacus at first; the children being encouraged to make so much unnecessary noise never sat quite right with him, but he hadn’t been able to deny that the town’s latest resident _was_ rather easy on the eyes. (Aside from the garish fashion disaster that was his outfit? Uniform?) But Robbie had disliked him out of principle. Even tried to chase him out of town a couple of times.

But then one day Sportacus had shown up outside his lair with a paper bag from the local bakery and a hopeful smile, and Robbie hadn’t been able to refuse him. They sat outside, their backs pressed to the base of the billboard as they watched the mountains in the distance, Robbie eating his chocolate pastry and Sportacus nibbling on an apple. They didn’t talk much, but a sense of peace fell over them.

A truce.

After that, Robbie kept up his schemes, but there was never any malicious intent behind them. Sportacus understood. Eventually, it came to the point that his “nefarious plots” were only to keep the kids occupied and engaged for a few hours, meaning he and Sportacus could sneak away to talk, maybe share another treat from the bakery. They became the highlight of Robbie’s days, but he wouldn’t let himself acknowledge why. He hadn’t had a friend in so long, he didn’t want to screw it up, not when it was so new, so fragile.

It didn’t mean he was oblivious to the way his heart raced whenever Sportacus would smile at him across the town square, or how his chest would flutter with butterflies whenever Sportacus passed him and asked if he wanted to meet up later. He told himself it didn’t mean anything, and that they were just friends. That was the way it would stay.

But when Sportacus grabbed his arm, his hand seeping warmth into Robbie’s skin through his shirt, and whispered softly, Robbie couldn’t look anywhere but his lips. He couldn’t even hear what Sportacus was saying. And then they were kissing—briefly, barely more than a second, but it was as though a weight he hadn’t known he was carrying had been lifted from his shoulders, and been replaced with a warmth coursing all through his body. Comforting, like a familiar embrace that he never wanted to leave.

And when he opened his eyes, and Sportacus’ met his, deep blue against grey, he finally felt complete.

~~~~

Sportacus didn’t want to leave.

He felt like he’d found a true home in the quaint little town, the children were wonderful, always so enthusiastic and energetic, and the mayor treated him like family. And Robbie- well Robbie was even more than that.

Ever since that first evening he had been drawn to Robbie, captivated by his presence, but he hadn’t dared push it further. He told himself he had to leave eventually, and breaking a friendship would be easier than ending a relationship. That it just wasn’t possible. But then Robbie had looked at him so softly, so tenderly that he hadn’t been able to help himself.

And every morning as he woke up tangled in Robbie’s sheets, or beside him in the orange armchair, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Not one bit. Not when he was the only one who got to see the parts of Robbie that he hid from everyone else—how his hair was naturally curly and soft and perfect for Sportacus to run his hands through before Robbie coiffed it into its usual pompadour, and how, despite his usual twitchiness and aversion to contact, deep down he really did love cuddles.

No, Sportacus didn’t regret anything. If he had the chance to do it all again he would’ve made the same choices. The feeling of Robbie’s hand against his own, squeezing gently, was worth it.

It didn’t make it any less painful though.

The days of summer which had once stretched out endlessly in front of him were now able to be counted on one hand. They still hadn’t talked about it, but they both knew what was coming. The airship flying high above them was a lingering reminder. They stayed down in Robbie’s lair to avoid looking at it.

The last day.

Sportacus spent the afternoon consoling crying children; Ziggy clinging to his leg and Stingy yelling that he couldn’t possibly leave because Sportacus was _his_ superhero. The others were a little more subdued, Trixie stormed away angrily but Sportacus saw the tears glistening in her eyes, and Pixel just hugged him with a mumbled thanks. Stephanie was already gone.

She’d left earlier in the morning in the back of a blue car, going back to her mom’s house to start school again, waving sadly at her friends from the rear window. They’d see each other again though, next summer, and maybe during the school holidays. Not Sportacus though.

Robbie was nowhere to be found.

As soon as he’d finished saying goodbye to the children, Sportacus ran to the lair, not even bothering to knock. But once he was inside, he didn’t know what to say; his hands shook as Robbie stood up out of his chair, hair mussed from sleep (or at least an attempt at it), and his eyes red. 

Three words caught in his throat, choking him. He couldn’t say them. He wanted to. But as Robbie enveloped him in a hug, long arms around broad shoulders, he didn’t think he needed to. He inhaled deeply against Robbie’s shoulder, trying to memorise his scent, his colour, everything.

He didn’t know how long they stood there; minutes, hours, what did it matter? But he had to pull away eventually.

“I should-”

“Yeah,”

“I-” He wasn’t good with words, never had been, especially not in English, but he hoped his actions had conveyed enough. “Goodbye Robbie.”

“Bye Sportacus.” Robbie watched as he climbed back up the ladder and away, his breath catching in his throat, his ribs constricting. He wanted to cry, or scream or curse any god that would listen, but he couldn’t. He was numb.

**Author's Note:**

> luv yall <3


End file.
